newbornwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Rumble Stats
(Royal Rumble) -Note if they didnt get an Elimination they are not on this list- 200 Superstars have Entered the Royal Rumble Match 6 Winners Winning Spots #1,#2,#4,#22 & #26 2 People have won from the #26 spot in 2018 in the first and only Tag Team Royal Rumble Match Wolfgang & Vader Most Eliminations in a Single Rumble is Held by Ron Simmons with 8 Most Eliminations of all time is held by Ron Simmons with 8 2018 - Daffney 1x 2018 - Wolfgang 1x 2018 - Vader 1x 2018 - Ron Simmons 1x 2020 - James Mitchell 1x 2020 - Liv Morgan 1x -Eliminations List in Order- Ron Simmons 8x BB 6x Emma 6x Mike Rome 6x Austin Aries 5x Batista 5x Cesaro 5x Harley Race 5x John Cena 5x Vader 5x Big Daddy V 4x Daffney 4x Hela 4x Kane 4x Lince Dorado 4x Lindsay Jones 4x Liv Morgan 4x Luke Harper 4x Mil Muertes 4x Nadia Nyce 4x Scarlett Johansson 4x Viktor 4x Abyss 3x Al Snow 3x Carmella 3x Conquistador #1 3x James Mitchell 3x Jey Uso 3x Rob Van Dam 3x Rocco Rock 3x Scott Stanford 3x Sharp TK 3x Trish Stratus 3x Wolfgang 3x Aksana 2x Alistair Black 2x Bret Hart 2x Chaotic69 2x Cody Rhodes 2x D-Von Dudley 2x Daniel Bryan 2x Demon Finn Balor 2x Eddie Guerrero 2x Emma Stone 2x Fooya TK 2x Gary Hart 2x Hulk Hogan 2x Jamie Lynn Spears 2x KSI 2x Keemstar 2x Maryse 2x Peter Quill 2x S.D Jones 2x T"Challa 2x Warlord 2x Xavier Woods 2x Alexa Bliss 1x Andrade Almas 1x Arn Anderson 1x Bayley 1x Becky Lynch 1x Bob Backlund 1x Bobo Brazil 1x Buddy Murphy 1x Charlotte Flair 1x Chris Benoit 1x Dakota Kai 1x Elizabeth Olsen 1x Ellen Degeneres 1x Eve Torres 1x GG 1x Gail Kim 1x Gene Okerlund 1x Hardcore Holly 1x HidanielMc17 1x Joseph Conners 1x Kiera Hogan 1x Kurt Angle 1x Lana 1x Layla 1x Lita 1x Matt Damon 1x Mickie James 1x Mikey Whipwreck 1x Mortis 1x Naomi 1x Nia Jax 1x Paige 1x Piper Niven 1x Renee Young 1x Ruby Riot 1x Sable 1x Selena Gomez 1x Shayna Baszler 1x Slim Shady 1x Stone Cold Steve Austin 1x Tazz 1x Tony Stark 1x Val Venis 1x Victoria 1x Yokozuna 1x Zack Ryder 1x ---Competed in The Royal Rumble Match in Order--- Big Daddy V 2x Carmella 2x Charlotte Flair 2x Fooya TK 2x Hulk Hogan 2x Kurt Angle 2x Nadia Nyce 2x Piper Niven 2x Rob Van Dam 2x S.D Jones 2x Scarlett Johansson 2x Val Venis 2x Abyss 1x Aksana 1x Al Snow 1x Alexa Bliss 1x Alistair Black 1x Andrade Almas 1x Arn Anderson 1x Austin Aries 1x BB 1x Batista 1x Bayley 1x Becky Lynch 1x Bob Backlund 1x Bobo Brazil 1x Bret Hart 1x Buddy Murphy 1x Cesaro 1x Chaotic69 1x Chris Benoit 1x Cody Rhodes 1x Conquistador #1 1x D-Von Dudley 1x Daffney 1x Dakota Kai 1x Daniel Bryan 1x Demon Finn Balor 1x Eddie Guerrero 1x Elizabeth Olsen 1x Ellen Degeneres 1x Emma 1x Emma Stone 1x Eve Torres 1x GG 1x Gail Kim 1x Gary Hart 1x Gene Okerlund 1x Hardcore Holly 1x Harley Race 1x Hela 1x HidanielMc17 1x James Mitchell 1x Jamie Lynn Spears 1x Jey Uso 1x John Cena 1x Joseph Conners 1x KSI 1x Kane 1x Keemstar 1x Kiera Hogan 1x Lana 1x Layla 1x Lince Dorado 1x Lindsay Jones 1x Lita 1x Liv Morgan 1x Luke Harper 1x Maryse 1x Matt Damon 1x Mickie James 1x Mike Rome 1x Mikey Whipwreck 1x Mil Muertes 1x Mortis 1x Naomi 1x Nia Jax 1x Paige 1x Peter Quill 1x Renee Young 1x Rocco Rock 1x Ron Simmons 1x Ruby Riot 1x Sable 1x Scott Stanford 1x Selena Gomez 1x Sharp TK 1x Shayna Baszler 1x Slim Shady 1x Stone Cold Steve Austin 1x T"Challa 1x Tazz 1x Tony Stark 1x Trish Stratus 1x Vader 1x Victoria 1x Viktor 1x Warlord 1x Wolfgang 1x Xavier Woods 1x Yokozuna 1x Zack Ryder 1x